Turning Point
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: Sookie succumbed to all the horrors on her life, but Eric couldn't let her mind get lost forever. .:OneShot:.


_****_This was for the "Nervous Breakdown" prompt of HC-Bingo on LJ. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: The Southern Vampire Mysteries belong to Charlaine Harris.

* * *

_**Turning Point **_

Sookie's life had been difficult ever since she met Vampire Bill. Her problems were only getting worse as she dived deeper into the supernatural word.

First, she met her first vampire. Then, she went into a vampire bar. She got to know weres and shifters. She got herself into the supes political affairs. Her cat died. Her grandma died. She had to dispose a body. She took care of a vampire with no memories. She staked a vampire. Her brother became a werepanther. She saw vampire battles. Her vampire cousin died. She met Amelia, the witch. She bonded herself to Eric. She became a friend of Alcide's pack and watched their pack's master succession ceremony. She dated a tiger. She discovered fairies. She discovered she was part fairy. She ritualistic married Eric. More battles. More political affairs. Started dating Eric. Fae war. Living with two fairies. Discovering her deceased cousin's son was telepathic just like her. Discovered her telepathic ability was a demon's gift.

It was just… too damn much. Who thought she could deal with all that? She, herself, never, for even one moment, had been delusional enough to think she was made of a material strong enough to take all of that crap.

But she kept her life going anyways. She worked at Merlotte's as if nothing was wrong in her life. She got happy with her tips and cleaning her house or doing laundry.

However, one day, it was just too much for her to bear. One day, she didn't feel like getting out of her bed. She did, but was miserable the whole day. Things only got worse as weeks flew by. Until one day she simply didn't get out of bed.

She heard her phone ringing, but couldn't bring herself to pick it up. There were knocks on her door too. More phone rings. Her brother used his keys to get in, followed by Sam and a very pregnant Tara.

"Hey, Sook." Tara's voice was suiting. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm just tired." She answered automatically.

The three visitors exchanged weird glances.

"Do you want us to call a doctor?" Sam asked. "We're worried about you. No one heard of you the whole day."

"Just want to rest for a little bit more."

Next day, her visitors were Alcide and Amelia.

"Hey, Sook, I came all the way from New Orleans just to check on you. What's going on?"

Amelia was sweet, but her thoughts were just too loud.

"I'm fine, I just want to rest."

"Come on, Sook." Now it was Alcide. "Your brother told us you said that yesterday too. There's definitely something wrong with you."

"Am I not allowed to rest for a while?" she was now pissed. "I'm tired. I took a couple of days off, big deal."

Alcide and Amelia exchanged worried glances.

"Okay, we'll leave. But call us if you need anything, okay?" Amelia asked. "We're really worried. You're always so cheerful."

But she was tired of being cheerful! What the hell was wrong with that? No human being was able to be happy their whole life! Everyone had sad moments. And she sure had her share of unhappiness. So, why couldn't she just let herself succumb for a while? Wasn't she allowed to do so?

When the sun set, it was Eric's turn to come through her door.

"I wasn't able to come yesterday, but I came today."

She sighed.

"Just go away, please."

"What's going on, Sookie?"

She felt like crying.

"I'm tired, I want to rest. Just for a little bit."

"Come on, get up."

"Go away, Eric. It's my house, I can uninvited you."

"But you won't do it."

"I sure want to. Just go."

She grabbed her covers and hid beneath them. She just wanted to close her eyes and stay forever on her dream's world. She wanted to rest. Just for a little bit. Forever would be better, but if they could only give her a little bit of time.

"Her mid won't take it for too long." It was Pam's voice. "You should just turn her."

Sookie was just so tired she couldn't even apprehend the true meaning of Pam's words.

"Now?" he said to himself, staring at the pile of wool in front of him.

"Eric, is the middle of the summer. _Louisiana _summer. And she is hiding on wool. That just can't be normal."

"She should be drinking sweetened tea and wearing those ridiculously small shorts to go to work."

"That's right. Even her boss said that."

"I never asked her if she wanted to be a vampire."

"There's no time. It's finally crushing her. I don't blame her, really. If I was a human and had to put up with all the shit she went through, I would have collapsed way sooner."

"But she has fairy blood."

"That's why it took her so long."

With a resigned sigh, Eric took the covers away from Sookie. Pam left the room, to give them some privacy.

The Stackhouse didn't even complain when the vampire Viking sunk his fangs on her neck and sucked all the blood he could without killing her. Slowly, the world started to fade around her. Every piece of furniture of her room seemed blurry. No noise came from her throat.

Eric let go of her neck and sunk his fangs on his wrist.

"Drink." He commanded, putting it on her mouth.

She obeyed only because she had no strength to fight it. So, she drank. Drank until he told her to stop.

"Now, sleep."

She immediately closed her blue eyes and let the dreams take over once more.

* * *

When Sookie woke up again, she was on Eric's day bedroom. He wasn't with her, though. The smell of something really delicious invaded her nose, and she felt herself drooling, wanting badly to have a taste of that.

Eric was quick to hand her a bottle of True Blood mixed with his own blood.

"Taste good?"

She only nodded.

Was only after she was finished with the bottle that she understood what had just happened.

"You turned me."

"I had no choice."

"I never told you it was okay to do that!" she was just so angry!

To her surprise, Eric hugged her.

"That's the Sookie I know." He whispered on her ear. "That thing was already your ghost, you will notice that too if you stop to remember what you were doing last night."

"I was tired." She explained, feeling calm again.

"Exactly."

She nodded, understanding his point. She wouldn't have made it. Soon enough, she would have attempted suicide or something.

"I won't thank you."

"I don't need your gratitude."

She laughed.

"You are too cocky to your own good."

"Yes, I am."

"I love you, anyway."

To her utter shock, she heard the answer before he could voice it, coming from his mind.

"I love you too, Sookie. Otherwise I wouldn't have turned you. "

She only nodded, deciding to keep that information a secret for just a little while. As a vampire, she could hear other vampire's thought as well. Was it possible that the fairies knew that could happen to her?

"I warn you, I won't work at Fangtasia, those clothes are just ridiculous."

"If you say yes to her, you will have to say yes for me too." Pam threatened, her voice far away from where they were.

Eric sighed. How insane was he to bring that upon himself?

"The answer is no."

But, oh, he knew that was not the end of the discussion. His "no" would never again be the end of the discussion.


End file.
